thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 6
The 'sixth season '''of Sodor Adventures may air in 2016. Episodes # The New Diesel Fuel - All the Diesels start breaking down because of some new fuel and Thomas has to rescue them. # Percy and the Grass Snakes - Toby tries to get Percy over his fear of snakes. # The Feud - Sir Handel and Fred get into an argument about who is to blame for a near-accident. # Samson Gets Wasted - Samson is sent to work at the Waste Dump with Scruff while Whiff does Samson's work, but neither are prepared for what's ahead. # Brave Belle - Belle has a fear of high winds, which gets in the way of a rescue up by Kirk Machan. # Molly and the Fish - Arthur has to go the Steamworks for a service, so Molly takes charge of his fish duties. However, she gets embarrassed when others make fun of her smell. # Paul and Colin - Paul is sent to The Wharf, but he doesn't get on very well with Colin. # Mystery Coming Through - Charlie claims he saw a phantom, but nobody believes him, so Emily tries to get to the bottom of the mystery. # Overheated! - Dennis decides to use the excuse that he's overheated to get out of work. # Skiff's Windy Day - During a windstorm, Skiff's anchor breaks and he sails along the Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line. # American Engines - Hank meets Sam, but their first meeting doesn't go so well. # What's in a Name? - The engines start making insulting names about each other. # Thumper Helps Out - Thumper is sent to work with The Pack. # Two Steam Shovels - Ned is sent to the Clay Pits, and Marion is excited to meet another steam shovel. # Follow the Leader - Rex and Mike argue about who is the leader of the Arlesdale Railway. # Toad and Hector - Toad gets scared when Hector returns to The Little Western. # Sidney and the Vandals - Sidney accidentally stops some vandals from causing havoc in the yards. # Too Loud For Murdoch - Murdoch is sent to work at a construction site, but he soon is annoyed with all the noise. # Christmas Cheer - Rheneas is upset when one of his passengers' sons is sick for Christmas. # Bulgy the Scrooge - Bulgy starts making Christmas miserable for all the road vehicles. # A Mischievous Christmas - When the Clay Pits close for the winter, Bill and Ben are sent to Tidmouth to shunt trains. # Paxton's Christmas Surprise - Paxton plans a Christmas surprise for Diesel to make him happy. # Ryan the Brave - Ryan wants to be brave. # Timothy the Ghost Engine - After the twins tease Molly, Timothy decides to teach Bill and Ben a lesson. # James Pulls the Royal Train - When Queen Elizabeth comes back to Sodor, James wants to pull the Royal Train. # Edward and the Express - Edward proves to Gordon he can pull the Express. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Spencer * Arthur * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hank * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Flynn * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Ryan * Skiff * Sam * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * Mavis * Bear * The Works Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Derek * Diesel 10 * Salty * Dennis * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Stafford * Philip * Winston * Reg * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Luke * Fred * Paul * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Hector * Trevor * Bulgy * Cranky * Thumper * Jack * Ned * Kevin * Nicholas * Jacob * Colin * The Fat Controller * Jem Cole * Queen Elizabeth II * Miss Jenny * Harvey ''(cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Logan (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * Stephen (mentioned) * Butch (mentioned) Bert. Mr. Percival, the rest of the Skarloey Railway, and The Pack are likely to appear. The Culdee Fell engines may also appear. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases